lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Whispering Winds
The Battle of Whispering Winds was a disasterous Battle fought between the forces of the Kingdom of Lucerne against the forces of the Kingdom of Bolten. The Battle of Whispering Winds would be the final pitched battle fought between the two kingdoms, and would utterly devestate the remaining army of Bolten and leave the route open completely to Hayford and the closing of the gap of Dreadfort. Prelude The Northern Collapse Following the defeat of the Bolten army at the Battle of Green Creek the army of Bolten was in complete retreat, but what forces remained would move under the command of Domeric Bolten and move north of Karhold where they hoped to resist the Lannisters castle by castle until relief arrived at Karhold and pushed back the Starke`s who were incoming as well. These Bolten forces under Domeric would split into half when Domeric took much of the army including many of his finest men in order to deal with the Siege of Hornwood. With the departure Jamie Lannister would push against the castles of the area and took them hold after hold until he reached Castle Whisperwind where he sacked the castle after it surrendered to him upon arrival. With Castle Whisperwind under their control Jamie Lannister would deploy some one thousand troops into the castle, of which were mainly Reyne men, while he led the main force south of the city into the forests beneath the plains that led into Castle Whisperwind. Kevan, and his son Lancel moved to the north of Castle Whisperwind and south of Hayford The Trap The arrival of the forces of House Starke under the command of the Lovejoys and their command structure south of the growing Bolten army signaled the final piece of the noose around the Bolten army. The Bolten army begin movement towards defending the castle when the Reyne`s would send out Visin Whisperwind to the Bolten army telling them that the situation had changed and they needed them immediatly as the Lannisters were already besieging the castle. Not truly believing Visin the Bolten army was stopped and they sent scout out in all directions. Of these scouts nearly all returned stating seeing no signs of a trap, but some returned saying that farmers stated seeing large troop movements nearbye. At this point Tahlin Pree attempted to turn the forces back but was overriden in this decision by Paul Holmgren of whom believed his cousin`s family in Castle Whisperwind. In order to buy even more time for the Lucernian forces to move into position the envoy of Visin Whisperwind would pass on a raven from the castle saying that they should camp the night and then come in during the morning as the Lucernians appeared to be pulling away for the moment. At this point in the night several of the commanders of some of the more diligent houses including House Istin, and House Rella would attempt to form a reargaurd so that they could abandon the trap that they believed was coming, but they were not allowed to leave as Paul Holmgren, and Tahlin Pree believed they were cowards. Defeat of House Isnet While the majority of the forces moved north to deal with the very large Bolten army it was the responsibility of House Tarbeck to defeat the side army of House Isnet. Knowing that House Isnet was a vassal of their potential allies in House Hornwood the forces of House Tarbeck and their vassals were commanded to do their best not to utterly defeat the Isnet army and to try and not kill family members or lords of the army. House Isnet was on the move when the larger Tarback army appeared in front of it, but instead of charging the leadership of House Tarbeck called a parlay with the Isnet`s and met them between the two armies. Meeting together Brodin Isnet would be shown letters from Halys Hornwood where the Tarbecks indicated they wanted no violence against the Isnet`s. Unable to fully trust the Tarbecks but also believing the letter from the Hornwoods they would make the deal that the Isnet`s would move their army into the relatively nearbye Fords of Oirun where they would await word from House Hornwood. House Tarback by this point having achieved their commands would escort the Isnet army to the Fords, while taking exchanging several prisoners between their forces as signs of the deal being honorable. The Battle Now completely surrounded by the forces of Lucerne and the wayward forces of House Whisperwind the army of Bolten would unknowingly walk farther into the trap when they marched on Castle Whisperwind. Approaching the castle they were fired upon by archers and catapults from within the walls forcing them to pull back from the castle and move back to the ambush position. By this point Jamie Lannister and the main army appeared beside them, and Paul Holmgren was quickly able to move the forces in the Lannister direction to meet them. Seeing the Lannister force was significantly larger then them he ordered defensive positions while he sent a small troop of cavalry east to get assistence from Hayford, and Bolten while sending more troops south to try and find House Isnet and their forces. While they waited hopelessly for reinforcements many of their scouts returned bringing news that forces had appeared in the north, and east and also they could see the forces streaming from Castle Whisperwind itself. Seeing himself trapped he commanded the army to split into four and defend each angle of attack. Now surrounding their enemies on four sides the main army under Jamie Lannister moved against the now horribly outnumbered southern echolon of the Bolten army. Arrows fell into the Bolten army in three waves until finally the Lucerne army would charge the dimished force. The battle would be over in minutes as they melted the moment they were attacked, and retreated. Suffering terrible casualties as they fled into the other forces of Lucerne, they would either surrender or were killed by the rampaging Lucernians. Category:Battle